


Oh, Baby, Falling (Let's Fall in Love)

by K1mHeechu1



Series: Unfair!verse [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 15DaysChallenge, Chocolate, Fluff, Jason is a Dork, M/M, Oblivious Yuzuru Hanyu, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, no angst in this sunshine ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1mHeechu1/pseuds/K1mHeechu1
Summary: "He won't say yes.""You won't know until you try."Or: Jason Brown's crush on Yuzuru Haynu is so big it can be seen for miles. Fluffiness ensues.
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Jason Brown
Series: Unfair!verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666471
Comments: 59
Kudos: 87





	1. Tuesday 11th: Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> TCC started it, 4CC made me do it.  
> Thanks to my amazing beta [Swanyu_Tales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanyu_Tales/pseuds/Swanyu_Tales), and the little goat that keeps me sane.

Jason had a huge problem.

A black-haired, giggly and warm problem.

That trained with him.

His problem was Japanese and had two Olympic gold medals.

And was currently walking around the locker room without a shirt on.

... okay, so maybe he had two problems, but that's not what's important here.

He was fucked.

He had been crushing on Yuzuru for ages now, even before he made the switch to seniors, being friendly but sort of distant. Yuzuru was always extremely polite and considerate to everyone, but his actual friends group was small, only a handful of people knew him behind closed doors. 

Before he had arrived in Toronto to train there, he thought the Yuzuru he saw during competitions was a genuine image of him, but then he realised he was wrong.

The Yuzuru he saw every day at the rink was a completely different Yuzuru than the mental image he had based his crush on for years. And getting to know the real Yuzuru only made him fall harder for him.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Jason, you need to get your head out of your ass and ask him out," Evgenia said, throwing a pillow at him.

"Zhenya, it's not that easy!"

"It is! Anyone with eyes can see Yuzu likes you too."

"Everyone with eyes knows he's in love with Javier." Evgenia groaned and fell backwards on the bed.

"Jason Brown. I'm being serious. Ask him out. What's the worst thing that could happen if you ask him, huh? He says no? Well, if he does say no, and he won't, believe me, I'll be here for you and we'll eat so much ice cream, Tracy will kill us." Evgenia pouted at him. "C'mon, do it. It's frustrating to see my friend like this over something that's so easily solved."

"He won't say yes."

"You won't know until you try."

"I'll do this my way, then."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Yuzuru stopped on his tracks when he saw the innocent-looking red envelope lying on top of his jacket, and looked around to see if he saw anyone around, but he was the only one left in the locker room. He gingerly took it, opened the envelope and took the white card out.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ I'm a coward, I know. _

_ But a coward that's crazy about you. _

_ I hope you like it. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


There was no sign, no name, nothing that would help Yuzuru figure out who it was that had written the message.

"Like it? Like wha-" He looked down and smiled, picking up the small dark chocolate tablet that had been hidden underneath the letter. He put the present and the envelope inside his bag and left, done training for the day.


	2. Wednesday 12th: Penguins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one for you all! 
> 
> As always, thanks to Swanyu_Tales for being the bestest beta ever♥

The second day, the sight of the red envelope lying on top of his jacket made Yuzuru grin instantly. He opened it quickly, and read the message eagerly. 

  
  
  
  
  


_If I had a medal for every time seeing you makes me smile,_

_I'd be the most decorated skater in the whole field._

_I hope one day I can be the reason behind those smiles._

  
  
  


He bit his lip, containing the smile that wanted to come out when he found the beautiful penguin-shaped chocolates that lay under the envelope. Having a secret admirer was such a new, thrilling experience. In all his years in the TCC, he had had his fair share of fans, people that got memberships just because he trained there, or skaters that also trained there that looked at him with shiny eyes and blushed cheeks, but no one had ever had the courage to actually act upon their interest, they had just limited themselves to following him around with their eyes and sighing at him from around corners.

Whoever the person that was giving him the notes and chocolates was, they were already far braver than most of the admirers he'd had over the years, and knowing someone liked him enough to go through the trouble of writing the notes and sneaking the chocolates when he wasn't looking, Yuzuru greatly appreciated. And even if it turned out to be one of the girls, or even one of the kids, though he doubted it, they would've had to have a pretty big allowance, this was expensive chocolate he was being given as a present.

A lot of new people had joined the team after the Olympics, so the pool of suspects was bigger than he would've liked.

There were a few people that he could cross off the list: for example, Junhwan who, at this point, would sell Yuzuru for a corn chip if he could, Evgenia, who had declared he was too gay to have anything else than a platonic crush on, and Conrad who was so in love with Junhwan, one could see the cherry blossom petals falling in the background, the romantic music playing and the slow-motion shot, kdrama style, every single time he looked at him.

But there were a lot of people he didn't really know, so he couldn't really try and guess who it was. The fact that whoever it was, was printing out the notes instead of using their own handwriting was also not helping his detective skills. 

He had hoped to note down who was at the rink when he finished his training, but he had been surprised (pleasantly surprised, but still surprised) by the fact that his admirer had left the note and chocolate on the bench in front of his locker earlier that day, as it had already been there when he had arrived. 

He sighed and started putting away his things to get ready for training.

  
  
  


"What they doing?" He nodded at the ice, sitting next to Brian on the bench. 

"Conrad made a bad joke. Jason and Jun are trying to dump all the ice on one of the buckets down his back."

"You ok with it?"

"They won't stop until they do it, or Tracy comes and stops them. Tracy is not coming until 3, so it's better to let them do it and move on."

Yuzuru laughed, giving his laces one last tug. If someone had told him in 2012 Brian would just let them fool around on the ice like that, he would've laughed so hard, he'd give himself an eight pack, and yet here they were.

He looked to the side, where Joseph was staring at both of them while he used a towel to wipe his face.

"Let's go," He grabbed his sleeve and pulled Joseph towards the rink, removing his skate guards. "If we hold Conrad while they shove ice, it quicker and we can train."

Brian let out a loud laugh from behind them.

And help they did. Junhwan and Joseph held Conrad down, and Yuzuru held the neckline of the shirt away from his body while Jason dumped the entire contents of the ice bucket they used to fill in the holes on the ice, making Conrad wiggle like a worm and let out high pitched whines and try to shake all of them off to go change his training shirt for another one that wasn't covered in icy water.

Junhwan high-fived all three of his helpers and took Joseph by the arm, leading him to the other side of the rink, while Jason tried to recover from all the chasing and laughing, and Yuzuru patted his back gently.

"What joke he make to make you chase like that?" Jason sighed.

"I was going to tell you a joke about a vacuum cleaner... but it sucked." Yuzuru cutely cocked his head to the side, thinking for a moment, then got it, and began giggling. He covered his face with both hands, throwing his head back. Jason sighed, and it only made Yuzuru laugh louder, soft giggles turning into his signature high-pitched honking laughter, and making Jason smile as Yuzuru kneeled on the rink, hitting his fist against the ice and trying to stop laughing. "Yuzu, don't laugh, it's terrible."

"Joke's... so bad... it so funny!!!" Yuzuru managed to say between honking bouts of laughter.

Jason put his hand on his shoulder and rubbed at it, trying to get him to calm down.

"What are you two doing over there!? What happened to Yuzu?" Brian asked from where he was leaning against the column.

"He was murdered by vacuum," Jason answered, making Yuzuru, who had almost completely stopped laughing, begin again.

"Jason!"

"I did nothing!!" Jason pulled Yuzuru up by the shoulders. "C'mon, Yuzu-kun, up you go, stop dying or not even Tracy will be able to save me when Brian murders me for killing the wonder child."

"Yuzu, this one's yours!" They both looked up and saw Junhwan pointing at a hole in the ice.

"How you..." Yuzuru took a deep breath, laughter finally gone. "How you know it me? Could be Jason!"

"Quad flip marks don't look like meteor landing sites, Yuzu!" Joseph stared at Junhwan as if he had lost his mind for answering.

"Jason..." Yuzuru muttered.

"Yeah?"

"Is there another ice bucket?" They looked at each other, smiled and Jason nodded. 

They turned to face the other two.

"Uh... guys..."Junhwan paled, and Joseph instantly skated as far away from him as he physically could. "Why are you smiling like that?"

"SORRY I'M LATE!" Evgenia came running into the rink. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing." Yuzu said, with a sweet voice. "You arrive just in time to plan Jun's funeral."

  
  
  
  
  


The screams of terror were almost as loud as Brian's groans as they all ganged up on Junhwan.


	3. Thursday 13th: I love you a Latte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Swanyu_Tales again, and my awesome little helper than checked I was writing instead of fooling around.

The third day, Yuzuru could barely contain his enthusiasm as he stood on the bus to the rink.

He had gotten up two hours before his usual wake up time, almost giving his mum a heart attack by stealthily making his way to the kitchen and then, once he was standing about a metre away from her, loudly saying "Good morning." It had taken him ten minutes to stop laughing at her reaction, but seeing her jump from the shock was totally worth it the kitchen cloth he received to the face.

His mum had looked at him weirdly when he had declared he was going to the rink an hour earlier, but he had just waved her off with the excuse of having to talk to Ghislain about a new entry he wanted to try -now, he would have to think of something, though, because his mum would certainly try to confirm his alibi the next time she went to the club-.

He rang the bell, got off the bus and almost ran to the club. If anyone was actually watching him, they'd probably thought he was late for training, but he was actually about an hour and a half too early for his ice slot. He was making his way to the locker room when Evgenia poked his head from inside the girls' locker room. 

"Yuzu! Hi!" She frowned for a second. "Wait, what are you doing here so early? I didn't even think you got up before 12 PM if there wasn't a competition going on." Yuzuru poked his tongue out at her. "Anyway, can you help me here? I dropped an earring and I can't find it anywhere."

"It's the girls' room." Yuzuru pointed out.

"And I'm the only one in here. Seriously, just come in and help me, please, or I'll be here the entire afternoon and Tracy will scold me for being late."

Yuzuru wanted to say no. He needed to hide in the locker room to catch his secret admirer red-handed, that was the whole reason he had arrived so early in the first place, but Evgenia's puppy eyes were far too convincing.

"Fine. Let's find earring." Evgenia squealed and opened the door, letting him enter the room.

"Leave your bags there and help me look. It looks like this." She showed him a small Sailor Moon golden earring. "I took it off and then I dropped it and it disappeared! I can't find it anywhere! You try to find it on the floor, I'll search through my stuff again."

Yuzuru sighed and got on his hands and knees, looking for the missing earring.

"Why you use earrings that long when you come skate?"

"I had them on already and forgot to take them off. Yuzu, it's a fashion thing, you wouldn't understand."

"Hi!" They both turned to the door and saw Ekaterina standing by the door, Joseph's head poking over her shoulder. "What's happening?"

"Zhenya lost her earring. We looking."

"Can we help? Maybe we'll find it faster like that?" Joseph suggested. Yuzuru and Evgenia looked at each other and then nodded.

Ten minutes later, the four of them were still searching through the floor, under benches, and personal items to find the missing earring, but it didn't look like it wanted to be found.

"Girls, can you help m..." The four of them froze when they heard the door open and Tracy walked into the room.

They looked at Tracy.

Tracy looked at them.

"Tracy, hi! We..." Tracy raised a hand and shook her head.

"Nevermind, I don't want to know. Just... whatever this is, finish before you have to be on the ice. I'll go ask Jason for help instead." She sighed and left the room.

"FOUND IT!" Ekaterina yelled from the other side of the room. They all stood up and she brought the small earring over. "It was almost under the big cabinet there."

"Thanks, guys! I thought I had lost it." Yuzuru sat on the floor for a second longer before getting up and grabbing his stuff, quickly waving both girls goodbye, and shook his head when he heard hurried Russian being exchanged back and forth.

Joseph followed him out of the room, and waved at him, heading for the dance studio.

He pushed the door to the locker room open and sighed when he saw the red envelope over a small white box waiting for him in front of his locker.

He dropped the bags on the floor and opened the envelope.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ How do I tell you I've liked you for so long _

_ that I can't remember my life before you came along? _

_ I'm just a coward that wants your attention. _

_ A coward that hopes one day, you'll give them a chance. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Yuzuru bit his lip, proceeding to open the box of chocolates to find the cutest decorated chocolate he had ever seen, smiling at the "love you a latte" shaped one. 

He sighed, looking around the empty room and then staring at his hands, still holding the box.

He had hoped he could hide and catch his secret admirer as they came in to leave the gift in front of his locker, but he had been too late. 

He closed the chocolate box, carefully putting it and the letter inside his locker before getting his training gear and going to change.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"He's heeeere!" Jason whisper-yelled at Evgenia, holding an envelope and a box in his hands.

"What!? This early!?" Evgenia could see Jason was panicking, so she took the matter in her hands."He's still coming in?" Jason nodded. "Okay, go to your locker room and hide, I'll distract him." Jason looked at her for a second, frozen. "Run, idiot, run!" 

Jason ran out of the room.

Evgenia looked around, trying to think of a distraction strategy when her eyes zeroed on her earrings. 

BINGO.

She grabbed one of them and kissed it, mentally asking for forgiveness before throwing it as far away as she could manage, not looking at where it landed.

She waited until she heard footsteps on the hallway, took a deep breath, and poked her head out the door, and looking at Yuzuru.

  
  


"Yuzu! Hi!"


	4. Friday 14th: Chocolate Spies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!  
> We've reached the end of this story.  
> Thank you all for your support, I can't even begin to explain just how important this tiny story is for me.  
> I was at a point where I had no more will to write and then this ship came in like a breath of fresh air and now I can't stop thinking of all the things I need to write for them!  
> Thanks to my beta, Swanyu_Tales for dealing with my stupid ass.  
> Happy reading!!

_"You sure look like... well, you look like shit."_ Javier said, and Yuzuru glared at him through the camera. " _Hey, I just say it like I see it, Yuzu, you look hella tired."_

"I know! I wake up early, spend all day two past days trying to think and I can't find it!"

_"So, a secret admirer, huh? Who would've thought, little Yuzu would get an admirer to give him chocolate._ " Javier faked a few sobs, drying invisible tears from his eyes. " _And to think only yesterday you were a tiny little thing that wanted to steal my sal."_

"I took sal. It's my sal now." Yuzuru pouted, crossing his arms.

_ "Yes, yes, all yours, oh mighty super slam winner, none of us mortals can compare to you." _

"And don't forget it!" Yuzuru waved his finger at the computer, making Javier laugh.

_ "I think I might have an idea of who it is, but I'm not going to say anything in case I'm right." _

"Javi! Betrayal! I'm best friend, you need to help!"

_ "Yuzu, you're my best friend but if it is who I think it is, then I don't want to ruin their hard work. Seriously, just wait a few days, they'll either come right out and tell you, or they'll slip and you'll find out anyway." _

Yuzuru grimaced at the idea of having to wait but ended up nodding.

"I guess you're right."

" _Oh no, did I hear right? Did you actually say I'M right!? Really?_ " Javier gasped exaggeratedly and covered his mouth with his hands.

"Asshole. See if I go to your ice show."

_ "You're dying to come anyway, that's more a threat to yourself than it is to me!" _

  
  
  
  
  


Yuzuru had spent the entire evening plus half the night trying to decide whether going to the club as soon as it opened and sitting in the locker room until someone came in with a box of chocolates was a good idea or a bad idea. 

He was really, really curious, ok? It wasn't his fault that he was such a curious person, it was just the way he had always been! And this secret admirer business was driving him insane.

In the end, he decided to just go to sleep, and wake up either whenever his body decided to wake up, or when his 12:30 PM alarm rang, whichever came first.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


So, of course, Yuzuru woke up at 9 AM.

He decided it was a message from the skating gods, took a shower to wash away the tiredness he felt after sleeping so little, got dressed, grabbed his things and left the house before his mum could stop him.

When he got out of the train, he went to the convenience store and bought himself a sandwich, an apple and a water bottle, so his mum wouldn't murder him for not eating a thing, and then he rode the bus to the club, where he set camp on a corner of the locker room, lying his yoga mat down and sitting down, back against the wall, eating his sandwich and staring at the door.

People came and went for hours, most of them not even realising he was there (which, rude, a thank you wouldn't have killed them.), and yet there was no sign of his secret admirer.

  
  
  


And then, at 12 PM, it happened.

The door opened, and Yuzuru's eyes went huge when he saw the one holding a red envelope and a huge (no, really, HUGE) black box of what Yuzuru suspected to be chocolate.

Jason.

Jason Brown.

Jason had been his secret admirer all along.

He saw Jason sigh before quietly making his way to Yuzuru's locker, and placing the box down on the bench gently, before carefully putting the card on top.

"You would make worst spy in history." He said, making Jason jump in fear, turn around, and go pale when he saw Yuzuru sitting there, munching on his apple, back lying against the wall. "So... you either really like me or want to make me fat to make me lose Worlds."

"Yuzu... I..." Jason stuttered, trying to come up with an excuse for his action, but to no avail. "I... I'm sorry, I just... and then..." Jason sighed, his shoulders dropping sadly.

"You my secret admirer?" Jason nodded. "Hmm..." Yuzuru finished his apple, used a wet wipe to clean the stickiness away from his hands and stood up, walking until he was standing in front of Jason. "How long you have liked me?"

Jason bit his lip.

"Far too long, I... I can't remember not lo... not being in... not having a crush on you." Yuzuru nodded, face serious and Jason's eyes lost all joy.

That wouldn't do.

"I don't love you." Jason winced and nodded wobbly, starting to turn away to leave, but Yuzuru grabbed his hand. "Wait, let me finish." He took a deep breath. "I don't love you yet. But you're cute, and nice, and funny and make me laugh and you like silly thing and do silly stuff with me and we have fun. And you're really, really handsome." Jason's eyes sparkled with hope, and Yuzuru giggled. "I like you, Jason Brown. And I'm pretty sure I can love you in future." Yuzuru took a step forward, and grabbed both of Jason's hands, intertwining their fingers together. "You're already a friend, but... you only need ask."

Jason sent him a questioning look, and Yuzuru nodded.

"Yuzu... yes, I left all that chocolate for you. Because I am madly in love with you, and I want you to know that. And I'd be completely honoured if you allow me to date you." Yuzuru smiled widely. "Do you want to be my boyfriend?" 

Yuzuru nodded wildly, throwing his arms around Jason as he hugged him close to his body. They hugged for a few moments, before they started leaning towards each other, faces getting closer and closer, until...

Brian's voice sounded from outside the room.

"IF ALL OF YOU AREN'T DRESSED, LACED AND ON THE ICE IN 5 MINUTES WE'RE ONLY JUMPING SINGLES FOR THE REST OF THE SEASON."

They jumped apart, looking at the other before breaking down in mirroring giggling fits.

  
  
  
  
  


Yuzuru removed his skate guards and stepped on the ice, looking around the rink until he spotted Jason where he was standing, leaning against one of the walls, surrounded by the rest of the team.

By the looks of it, it was Evgenia that was having a go at him.

He made his way to where they were, and resolutely pushed everyone away, before grabbing Jason's face and kissing him gently but meaningfully.

He heard the gasps of shock all around them but it was like he was underwater. The only thing he could actually hear was the sound of his own heart, beating wildly inside his chest.

Yuzuru broke the kiss, but kept his nose resting against Jason's.

"I think I'm right. I can learn to love. I can really learn to love."

Jason giggled at that and kissed him back.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"OH, FOR FUCK'S SAKE! Just what we needed." They broke apart, and everyone turned to see Brian grabbing his head, Tracy patting his back and Ghislain laughing quietly in the back. "I already have those two" He motioned to Junhwan and Conrad who looked at each other in shock, "to worry about and now we have two that are actually together and kissing in public!?" Both Jason and Yuzuru had the decency to blush. "Fuck off! Congratulations, but fuck off! Go be shameless in private! Ghislain, you're in charge, I need a shot of something if I'm going to survive until April and not kill anyone." And then, he stormed out of view and into his office.

  
  
  


Silence.

  
  
  


And then...

  
  
  


"I think he took it quite well." Everyone stared at Evgenia as if she had grown a second head. "What!? At least he didn't threaten to go to Iceland and raise sheep like always!"

  
  
  


Silence. 1, 2, 3... and everyone lost it.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ "So, it worked?" _

"Yes, it did. Thanks for your help"

_ "Don't mention it. Yuzuru has spent half of our two-times-a-week-besties-video-calls (patent pending) talking about Jason this and Jason that, and Jason's so cool, and his skating is so pretty, and his jumps, and his laugh and blah blah blah. I was starting to go insane, he's so not in tune with his own feelings it hurts." _

"Jason was terrified of confessing. I think they'll be a cute couple."

_ "Of course they will. Okay, I have a vet appointment in an hour, so I have to run, but keep me updated on our OTP." _

"Will do, bye Javi!"

_ "Bye, Zhenya!" _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Late that night, after Jason had dropped him home from an improvised Valentine’s day date, Yuzuru sat on his bed, eyes going wide, before rushing to his bag and searching through its contents until he found what he was looking for, and took it out.

  
  
  
  


_ If you had a diamond for every time my heart beats for you _

_ You’d be the richest man in the world. _

_ I tried to find a romantic couple to compare us with,  _

_ But I couldn’t get myself to do it. _

_ I think you and I can write our own love story… if you can give me the chance. _

_ Love you, _

_ Jas _ _ on Brown _

_ _

**Author's Note:**

> If you are over 18 and want to come chat with me and a bunch of other amazing writers from the FS RPF fandom, consider yourself warmly invited to [our Discord server](https://discord.gg/DyxBV5mXg2), where we talk about figure skating, ships, plots, angst and fluff and kink, and a plethora of other topics.
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/K1mHeechu1) (plz, I need more Twitter friends! It'd be nice to have more people to talk to!), [Instagram](https://instagram.com/k1mheechu1/) and [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/K1mHeechu1)


End file.
